Radio communication systems, such as wireless data networks (e.g., WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems, DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting)-H (Handheld) systems, and spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. Unfortunately, the emergence of new, advanced radio technologies has created an even greater demand for scarce spectral resources. One approach is to share spectrum. However, the notion of spectrum sharing by different radio systems poses significant technical challenges. Notably, interference concerns are at the forefront. Signal interference can result in service disruption and system performance degradation.